A Lucky Day
by AnthroLover
Summary: Littelfoot and Chomper, two great friends, went to the caves to explore and adventuring. Nothing could go wrong, or could? Warning!: main characters got dead and suposedly eaten.


"Come on Littlefoot." Screamed Chomper to the longneck "We got a lot to see around here" He screamed as he ran and Littlefoot kept telling him to "Slow down!" as he laughed and trotted behind his young sharptooth friend.

Littlefoot and Chomper were now somewhere deep inside of the secret caves. Exploring fearlessly and without any worries the yet unknown ground.

Ruby, Spike and Cera went with Tria to the mud poll. Ducky was helping her family to clean up the next, as they did every week, selecting the better sticks as throwing away old or broken ones. And Petrie was now having advanced flying lessons with his brothers. So Littlefoot and Chomper were the only ones left to adventure.

But they didn't mind. They were happy exploring and playing in each other's company. The laughed and played around, never getting a single thought of what was ahead could be, as well as incredible, dangerous.

They arrived into an open chamber inside the caves. They arrived there after running through a long tunnel. The chamber had the only opening of the tunnel they followed, and its walls were completely covered in precious stones. Diamonds, sapphires, amethysts, rubies, and many other gems that sparkled with a mysterious light that covered the whole place.

"Woooow." Was all that Chomper was able to say. He and Littlefoot looked around the place, to every shinning rock in the walls, in complete awe. They never had seen this much shining rocks since the canyon, and even that ones did not sparkled like that. It was too beautiful for words. In fact, they were so mesmerized by the stones that they didn't even cared looking up. So they never saw the set of eyes staring hungrily at them.

"This place is amazing!" said Littlefoot in complete awe. Chomper agreed with him "Never seen so beautiful shiny rocks before!"

They both walked along the chamber, admiring the stones in the walls, not in a moment noticing the movements of a figure above them.

"I can't believe the others actually are missing it!" said Littlefoot to Chomper, who had his back at him "They surely would love to see-Ahh!" Littlefoot let out a surprised yelp in the middle of his sentence. Chomper quickly turned around, only to find an empty chamber around him. Littlefoot was nowhere to be seen.

"Litlefoot?" Chomper said. He walked slowly around the room, looking to the sides, trying to find his longneck friend. "Littlefoot, where are you?" he tried again, starting to get scared. "If this is a joke, then it is nothing funny!"

There was no answer though. If you don't consider a low hiss and the sound of crawling like an answer.

Chomper backed away a few steps around the chamber, now really scared and looking to the sides to trying finding the source.

"Littlefoot?" he tried one last time meekly.

He didn't notice that something was above him until four long limbs grabbed him and raised him from the ground.

The small sharptooth screamed in surprise and trashed in the limbs holding him. The world spun around as he was take from the ground and slowly raised higher and higher.

He stopped struggling after a while to look down. The ground of the chamber now seemed to become more distant by the minute, as he was raise from the ground, if he was drop he could not survive the fall. He looked up to see his assailant, and his eyes widened as he screamed again.

What was holding him was not a dinosaur, but a huge spider! It had brown coloration and four blood-red eyes that shone with hunger at the small dino, its body as big as Littlefoot! It was using four of its legs to hold Chomper as the other four were being used to help her raise in the string of silk it used to went down to its prey.

Chomper, terrified, trashed more and more in the spider's grip, no longer caring if he was going to fall, he was too scared of the big predator to care. He managed to twist his body in a way that he could bite one of the legs holding him.

The spider hissed angrily as it let the leg go of the small sharptooth, and right after used it to slap hard in Chomper's face, making him yelp and let out a tear due to the pain. Not satisfied, it stopped in the string and picked up a piece of web and stuffed it in Chomper's mouth, and held his mouth close.

The small blue dino cringed at the taste of the white stuff forced in his mouth, but he couldn't spit it out due to the creature holding his mouth close. The silk son started to harden, closing his mouth shut.

The spider let go of Chomper's mouth and resumed climbing the string. Chomper tried uselessly to squirm and bite again. But the hardened web closed his mouth definitely.

Soon he was bring to the top of the Chamber, a place totally covered in a large web, with skeletons scattered over it, majority of mammals, but it had some of dinosaurs in it. Chomper whined in fear.

The spider then threw the young sharptoth in the web, hitting a place. Chomper get stuck in the sticky web as soon as he touched it, now laying in his back, with his tail, legs and even his small arms stuck in the web, leaving him immobilized.

Chomper struggled and screamed through his gagged muzzle. But his attempts to free himself were futile, as the web held him well stuck.

Chomper give up struggling and laid there. A "MMMPPPHHH!" called his attention, he looked to the side, and his eyes widened when he saw Littlefoot stuck in the web too.

The longneck was laying in his back, with his legs all stuck in the web, his eyes widened and in fear as he stared at Chomper, and "Mmmph"ed in to the small sharptooth, as he was unable to talk.

Littlefoot had too been caught by the spider. As soon as he was raised from the ground, the spider stuffed web in his mouth, to preventing him from screaming and alerting the other dino, which would probably become more difficult of grabbing then. And now both were stuck in the web.

The spider then went to Littlefoot, whose eyes widened in fear. He struggle more in the webs as the spider approached him. A hit from one of the spider's legs in his cheek was enough to make him stop struggling as he yelp and cried in pain.

Then the spider picked up his lower end from the web and started enveloping him into her silk, aiming to put him inside a cocoon.

Littlefoot could only watch as his legs and tail were enveloped together into silk, being pressed by a soft but tight grip. The spider was going up slowly as it covered his body into silk. Soon his legs and tail were tied together, leaving it immobilized inside the silk.

Soon the spider reached his belly. It used its legs to hold Littlefoot's legs close to his body as it enveloped him. So, when it covered him his front legs were tied tightly on the sides of his body as his belly and chest were enveloped.

The spider moved up again, this time covering Littlefoot's elongated neck. It took its time to cover the long neck into silk, being more careful to it knowing that now was no chance of escaping for its prey.

Littlefoot now was struggling to breath as his neck was pressed by the silk tightening around his neck. He was crying in fear, he saw enough buzzers get stuck into smaller versions of this monster to know what would happen now.

As soon as the spider reached his head it enveloped it too, covering now every bit of the longneck, even his nostrils.

Littlefoot panicked when he perceived that now, with his nostrils covered, he couldn't breathe. He struggled more in his bonds, trying in vain to break the silk enveloping his body. Soon the lack of air started catching up with him.

He struggled and cried inside his bounds, his body spasming and bouncing in the webs as it starved for oxygen. Soon his body started calming down, shutting down for the lack of air, his mind finally fading into darkness.

* * *

Chomper watched terrified as his friend was fully enveloped in silk, being mummified alive. He saw the longneck struggling madly in his bounds, trying desperately to free himself. And soon he saw it slow down and then stop its movements and becoming immobile.

"Hmmph." The small sharptooth cried out to the cocoon on his side, and received no response. "Hmmmph!" he tried again, but a little louder, hoping to get an answer from his long date friend. But once again he got no answer. The body just stood there, immobile.

He would have tried again if his attention had not been called by furry members in his lower parts. He turned to meet the spider now doing with him the same thing it did with Littlefoot.

The spider covered his legs and tail together easily and with considerably little silk, due to the small size of the sharptooth, who just stood there crying, knowing that was useless to trying escape now.

Chomper couldn't help but think of the irony. He ate crawlers since he could remember, and now, he was going to be eaten by a giant version of one of them. Fate could be really cruel at times.

Soon the spider used its legs to hold Chomper's arms as it covered him, stucking them crossed over the sharptooth's chest. It was really fast that it covered him whole, even the head and nostrils. Some spots being stained by the tears of the dinosaur.

Chomper panicked as his air supply was cut out. He struggled to breathe through the silk mummifying him, but he couldn't. He tried to squirm and whine in his silken prison. Knowing now what Littlefoot must have felt.

He still struggled uselessly in the silk that covered his body into a soft and tight grip. He felt sadness for Littlefoot and for never seeing his friends again, he felt afraid for knowing that his fate would be becoming food, he felt pain in his lungs for the lack of air. And then, he felt no more.

* * *

Chomper was completely mummified in silk right beside the body of his longneck friend. The spider watched as he struggled pathetically in his bounds of silk, and soon his body spasming and bouncing in the web like the other did. And, like the other, he slowed down and became immobile.

The spider approached its new preys admired its work. It was very rare that anything bigger that a small mammal came to its lair, and even more for it to came with companion.

The smaller one was enough to feed it for a whole day. The bigger so, could feed it for at least a week! It grinned in a way that only spiders could.

It had indeed been a lucky day.


End file.
